


An Omega's Fancy

by Faygocheesecake



Category: All New X-Factor, All New X-Men (Comics), Marvel (House of M), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Erik Killmonger, Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha Namor, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Wanda Maximoff, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Charles Xavier - Freeform, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Pietro Maximoff, Omega T'Challa (Marvel), Omega Tony Stark, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faygocheesecake/pseuds/Faygocheesecake
Summary: ✷⠀⠀ * ⠀⠀✵ ⠀ ˚ . ⠀. ✷⠀⠀ ˚ . . ☆ · *· .⠀⋆ ·⠀⠀⠀ * .⠀ · ✷⠀⠀ * ✵ ⠀ ˚ . ⠀⠀. ✷ ☆⠀ ˚ . . ✷⠀⠀ * ⠀☆⠀ ˚ . ⠀⠀. ✷⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ˚ . . · * ⋆ ·⠀The royal Omega Pietro Dojion Hermes Nike Lehnsherr is not too happy about his father inviting all his Alpha suitors to compete in a turnay that would determine who would get to knot- I mean 'marry' him.Therefore he jumps off his balcony.It just makes things weird.Aka I'm bad at summarys, I know it's weird but I have weird dreams so just ignore it or something. The charactera may be a bit OOC as I'm not experience with writing them yet, as well as their lives in this world influenced them differently.✷⠀⠀ * ⠀⠀✵ ⠀ ˚ . ⠀. ✷⠀⠀ ˚ . . ☆ · *· .⠀⋆ ·⠀⠀⠀ * .⠀ · ✷⠀⠀ * ✵ ⠀ ˚ . ⠀⠀. ✷ ☆⠀ ˚ . . ✷⠀⠀ * ⠀☆⠀ ˚ . ⠀⠀. ✷⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ˚ . . · * ⋆ ·⠀





	1. Beggings Are Always Melodramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His royal highness Pietro Dojion Hermes Nike Lehnsherr is not too happy about his father inviting all his suitors to compete in a turnay that would determine who would get to knot- I mean 'marry' him. 
> 
> Therefore he jumps off his balcony.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚ ☆ ·  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊⋆ ·⠀˚ .  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊ ┊ ┊⋆｡˚ ✩  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊✭ ·｡˚ ⋆ ˚  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊˚ . ⋆ ·⠀  
┊ ┊✷⠀⋆ ·⠀˚ .  
┊ ┊ ˚ . . · * ⋆ ·⠀  
┊ . ˚ ✩  
. · *

Pietro looked out over the water that was stretching out towards the beginnings of a sunset in the distance. The water was clear and you could even see the ocean floor through the transparent waves for several meters before it steadily turned into a light shade of turquoise and then even further into the distance it turned a deep shade of navy blue. The white-haired male sighed deeply as he leaned on the balcony railing, using his arms as pillows of sorts for his head. This day and view were simply breathtaking yet he felt numb and a bit uneasy on the inside, his need to move was immense, but, then again, he hasn't left his room for several days now. He has been desperately trying to forget that the day of his 22nd birthday was coming towards him at a fast pace, ignoring everyone that even mentioned, yet he was not the type to stand still for long, being stuck in his chamber was killing him, he wanted to move. 

The action that came next from the young man may be unusual, maybe even stupid in you're eyes but no one in the castle of white stone and marble would ever question it. If you were on the balcony at that moment you would hear a splash of water as the princesses body connected with the clear ocean aqua, he has jumped off the balcony into the depths of his kingdoms sea. This was the only way to leave the castle and not be noticed by anyone in the process, well for him at least. The princess has done this a million times before and nothing has ever gone wrong, yet the return to the castle on another hand was a bit of a challenge. Returning inside meant going through the main or side entrance as the grapevine that grew all the way from the ground up to his balcony window was way to weak to hold a full-grown body. Though Pietro has to admit he was tempted to use the dangerous way up quite a bit as using the gates most certainly meant interaction with his father, one of his sisters or one of the royal guests. As you can probably conclude yourself, the white-haired male did not want that, at all. Yet despite that lingering fact the royal decided to ignore it and enjoy himself for at least a little while before returning to his complicated and slightly bleak life. 

The male started to slowly take off the traditional Sensus dress he was wearing as the water made it so much heavier. When he finished undressing he threw everything except along cyan blue material strap towards the beach before tying the aforementioned strap around his hip area. (He kinda looks like Kida from Atlantis: the lost empire when she goes swimming with Milo) The omega then found himself on his back, swimming in unknown directions as he looked up at the clear sky to clear his head. Pietro continued doing so for a while before crashing into something solid, not quite as firm as a rock but close. Our protagonist then turned around in a hurry as he tried to locate whatever he crashed into only to be met by a slightly taller male that had an unpleasant expression on his face. The white-haired royal tried to move away from him but his arm was quickly grabbed by the other male harshly. "Who are you white-haired succubus?" The slightly bigger male asked, his voice deep and raspy. 

Genuinely? Pietro felt a bit offended, this was his kingdom and this man was insulting him? I mean the majority of people took at least ten minutes before doing so. "Well for your information I very much the princess of this country and can simply scream to get you arrested." The black haired male let go of the omega's arm in a second which made the royal automatically step away from the now laughing man and examine him with a raised eyebrow. The male was bigger then Pietro, taller and more muscular with sharper facial features than him too. Still, the most unusual part of the other male was his sharp cornered ears and coal black, slicked-back hair that seemed untouched by the water. "What are you laughing at?" The white-haired male asked, irritation clear in his voice. "Your father cannot afford to lose the Atlantic support, little princess." That statement got the light bulb above Pietro's head to alight. "You are the king of Atlantis?" The royal asked surprised as the other man nodded sharply, which made Pietro curious about one other thing. "What were you doing under my balcony then?" It was a fair question as the only entrance for swimming on the castle grounds was on the other side of the cliff that the castle was built on. 

The strange male took Pietro's hand in his own and kissed the top of it gently which made the irritated princess blush lightly. "I have heard stories of your beauty. I was expecting to meet you during the royal dinner yesterday, but you did not show so while I was going for a swim today I held onto the hope I may see you by chance, looking out at the sea." 'Stalker' was what Pietro wanted to say, but politics, you know. "Unconventional yet I shall not judge you, my king. Still, I believe my sisters can show you more of the famous Lehnsherr beauty than I ever could." The taller man shook his head with a small smile gracing his lips. "To the contrary. They are beautiful like the sun, grand, lighting everything around them on fire yet your beauty is more of the moon, the queen of the tides. She is gentle and quiet, doesn't outshine her brother yet her gentle glimmering is appreciated by anyone who stops to look." Pietro's had to admit that his knees got a bit weak at that statement, but only for a second! He was not into this type of sappy nonsense, he was not an easy omega and he didn't want this party or this today. The white-haired male just turned around and hurried out the water, leaving the king behind to stand them and watch as the princess escaped him. As most you probably know already, the king of Atlantis did not give up easily, after all, he was Namor the submarine, he was imperious rex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information you don't necessarily need as it will be explained but may want to know to understand the story easier: 
> 
> Female omega's  
> 
> 
> No much different from normal females except their annual heats that happen every 3 months as well as being smaller and weaker then normal females. They also have a heightened sens of smell, touch and a much higher ability to emphasis with other omega's as well as thair offspring (no periods, only heats). They can go into a blind rage if their children are in danger. 
> 
> Male Alpha  
> 
> 
> No much different from normal male except being bigger and much stronger then the majority of our males. They have a heightened sense of smell as well as hearing and a number sense of touch, unless their mated which is when their touch is much more responsive towards their mates. They also have annual ruts that happen two times a year unless their mated to an omega which is when their ruts synchronize with their mates heat. They can go into a blind rage when their omega is in danger. 
> 
> Beta males and females  
> 
> 
> No different from normal males and females except having a much lower possibly of having children. (Only 40% of couple that are actively trying get pregnant succeed and only 5 cases of unplanned pregnancies have been documented in history.) 
> 
> Omega male  
> 
> 
> They are considered unisex as the have both female and male genitalia and can choose if they wish to be called him or her as they grow up. They have annual heats every 3 months and are often shorter and smaller then most other males. They can get pregnant and tend to lactate like females yet they do that only if they have been pregnant before which is unlike female omega's who do not necessarily have to have been pregnant to lactate. They also have a heightened sens of smell, touch and a much higher ability to emphasis with other omega's and thair children. They can go into a blind rage if their children are in danger. 
> 
> Female Alphas  
> 
> 
> Often bigger and stronger then other female they can indeed get pregnant (though really dangerous) yet their body has a specific ability to impregnate omega's and Betas of ether gender (They are Unisex). They have a heightened sense of smell as well as hearing and number sense of touch, unless their mated which is when their touch is much more responsive towards their mates. They also have annual ruts that happen two times a year unless their mated to an omega which is when their ruts synchronize with their mates. They can go into a blind rage when their omega is in danger.  
> 
> 
> • • • • • • • • • • • • •| ⊱✿⊰ |• • • • • • • • • • • •  
> 
> 
> Alpha/Omega - Common for high status (Can birth Alpha, Betas and Omegas)  
> 
> 
> Alphas/Alpha - Uncommon (Can birth Betas if one is famale and the other is male yet it's almost impossible and the death rate during birth and pregnancy is awfully high./Only 5% survive.)  
> 
> 
> Omega/Omega - Painfully Uncommon (cannot have children)  
> 
> 
> Beta/Omega - Uncommon (Can have Beta children if the beta is male)  
> 
> 
> Beta/Alpha - Not super uncommon (Can have Beta children if the Alpha in the relationship is male and the beta is female, there has been one documented birth of an Alpha from such union though)  
> 
> 
> Beta/beta - Common (Can have Betas and occasionally Alphas, only if one is male and the other is female.)  
> 
> 
> • • • • • • • • • • • • •| ⊱✿⊰ |• • • • • • • • • • • • •  
> 
> 
> Princess, mother, Succubus, Lady and Queen - Omegas and famale betas 
> 
> King, Father, Gentelman, incobus and Prince - Alphas and Male betas  
> 


	2. Sudden and unwelcome truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Pietro returns to the castle everything happens so fast. First he meets a strange Alpha Lord and then he gets into an argument with his twin sister that reveals a lot to the wrong person.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚ ☆ ·  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊⋆ ·⠀˚ .  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊ ┊ ┊⋆｡˚ ✩  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊✭ ·｡˚ ⋆ ˚  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊˚ . ⋆ ·⠀  
┊ ┊✷⠀⋆ ·⠀˚ .  
┊ ┊ ˚ . . · * ⋆ ·⠀  
┊ . ˚ ✩  
. · *

The white-haired royal soon found himself pushing the royal guards Scott and Alexander Summers out of his way as he entered the castle. He still felt frustrated, he thought he was immune to the classic alpha charm and pheromones but then again it is simply biological. The two complete blockheads that are Scott and Alex looked at him in utterly confused as he pushed past them. Pietro Lehnsherr was a prick but he also hated most physical contact, he would never push them unless he was furious. Most often Pietro would just insult them before releasing some Omega pheromones that made their brain turn to mush before running off so that they would not inform his father that he was outside. Today he did not only push them but he also smelt like a mixture of anger? Annoyance? Maybe, confusion? Scott just presumed it was the pressure of having only two weeks to chose a royal Alpha that he'll have to have intercourse with for the rest of his life. See or so it was not their business. Well...it wasn't Scott's business but as Alexander wanted to get with a certain beta he had to keep Pietro from being unhappy and running off as that would mean Lorna would have to be married off instead but now let's return to our favourite Princess, shall we?

Pietro was marching toward his chambers at an almost impossible walking speed, leaving a trail of water behind him as he did so and, of course, someone slipped on it, of course, Pietro had to slip on it. Marble floors were the most brainless idea his ancestors could have ever had in his humble opinion. "Ohhhh, that had to hurt." The white-haired males head shot up, searching for the source of the mocking voice, only to find a muscular man dressed in purple leaning on one of the white stone pillar. Why do all the alphas that came for his and Wanda's birthday have to be built like a mix of Ares and Adonis? Yes, most Alphas were muscular but this was just unfair. Those arms looked thicker then Pietros leg.

Still, despite his shock the omega quickly got up and looked toward the man again, feeling utterly humilated but trying not to show it. "And here I thought I wouldn't have to deal with another blockhead today." The man in purple just started laughing at Pietros words. Why is everyone laughing at him today? "You royals can seriously not even say asshole like a normal person? I mean, blockhead, seriously?" The white-haired male smiled a little bit at the man's response. "Well some of us have to keep up our appearances." "He says while half-naked and wet, not even wearing the traditional dress. Just a bit of material around your hips." "Touché, I'll give you this one....?" The man in purple smiled before walking up to Pietro and kissing the back of his hand gently, per tradition. "Clint Barton, Alpha, Duke and Knight of Licentia." Pietro's mouth formed an o shape for a second before responding. "Pietro Dodgion Hermes Nike Lehnsherr, Omega, Princess and hopefully never a Queen." "Oh, you're quick to honesty." "Well, no one from Licentia is here to marry me anyway." Both the males laughed a bit at that. "Hah that is true, but I believe one of your guards is interested in our princess." The omega raised his eyebrow a bit. "Witch one would that be?" "Wade Wilson." 

Pietro stared at the man as if the other was bonkers. "You are aware that he's an assassin, not a guard? And that he is utterly crazy?" Clint shrugged, showing a bit of disinterest. "The Queen is already not a fan of him so I guess it's not my problem." Pietro shook his head a bit in fake disappointment. "You are really uncaring Clint Barton, I pity your future spouse." The man just smirked in response. "But you already like me, Pietro Lehnsherr." The omega gave the man one of his famous cocky smiles before opening his mouth to say something more but then- "Pietro?!" The white-haired male turned around only to see his alpha sister hurrying toward him as if there was a fire that had to be put out this second. "I apologise for my brother lord Barton. I shall take him back to his room." With that the woman dragged the platinum blonde away without saying another word, Clint just waved at them in confusion as they disappeared.

══════✧✦✧♧•➲•♧✧✦✧══════

After the brunette alpha slammed the prussian blue coloured door shut she turned to her brother, her eyes filled with pure fury. "You haven't left your room for a week and when you at least do you embarrass us in front of a high Duke from Licentia." But the white-haired male didn't seem to care as he just started drying himself off with a white cotton towel that he grabbed during his sisters tangent. This action made him notice that his lower arm had a brush on it, probably from the Atlantien Kings grip. "Are you listening to me?" "Not really." The blonde responded as he put on a royal blue nightgown, it was getting dark outside anyway. "Can't you at least pretend you care?" "Can't you?" The brunette stomped her foot down in annoyance, she wanted to punch something. "Why are you like this Pietro? I've been trying to make this easy on you. I just want you to be happy and you're making it much more difficult by being so unwilling. Father is getting angry!" "Oh, so you're the good guy here sister?" The younger twin asked, his tone slightly cold. 

"Yes!" Pietro turned to his sister as she made this statement, his electric blue eyes full of ice-cold anger and Wanda took a step back. This was a type of anger only her father and brother mastered and it was utterly terrifying, it felt as if the whole room went cold. In less then one second Wanda realized how out of place she was in her own brother's chambers. The room was almost fully dark as the sun has almost entirely disappeared behind the horizon. The only colours she could see around her were different shades of blue, browns and whites yet there she was. Standing in red as if she didn't belong and it made her feel pain, only several years ago she felt so at home in here yet now...... 

"You? You are the good guy here? I may be an asshole but you dare put the fact I am forced to do this on me? It was you who were supposed to do this. All if you didn't merrily Vision behind father's back- I would still be with Crystal right now!" The woman immediately jumped to defend herself. "You didn't even lo-" "I know, we didn't love each other but being with her was freedom, 100% my choice, I don't get many of those." Wanda gasped, despite Crystal being fully Pietro's choice she was not free of cost, how could he say that? State that he was content without love and with the burden that women brought upon them, upon him. "But to stay with her you had to-" "Yes I did and I did it, and I'm happy with what I created. Even if she will never be mine, like the boys will never be mine because you took them." "You agreed-" "I know Wanda but it hurts anyway." The two siblings stood there in silence for a good two minutes before Wanda looked at Pietro again. "No one believes their mine and I don't think Tommy even believes he's my child either." The woman said as she looked down at her feet again. "Wanda by biology they can't be yours and Visions children at the same time, Billy is an omega. You can't be surprised by people not believing." Wanda took a deep breath and nodded. "I know and brother I am so grateful for being given the two greatest joys of my life despite the fact I probably destroyed yours more than Crystal."

Pietro did not know what to say to his sister but after years of hiding secrets- he would be married and in another country by the end of the month. So was there any use hiding things from the future king? Mostly now that the Attila's were here and would probably mention it as if just to taunt the fact that Pietro could not claim his children from them? He guessed this was his last chance to tell her before they did so for him. "Ahura and Luna were not the cost of Crystal...." Wanda gasped lightly but let her brother continued. "They were the cost of stopping a war. I gave the Attilan royal family what they wished for, a rightful alpha heir. Father did not tell you because he was worried you would stop him from selling my body for peace." "But you said-" "I said what I had to so you would not start a war when you become King but I thought I would still be here when you did back then. It was easy to tell you the byproduct of the events was the cause, Crystal." Wanda touched her brother's shoulder softly, sympathetic. "What brought on that war?" Wanda asked, her voice starn. "That is not a question I should answer and it's not a question you're ready to ask." Behind the closed doors Alexander almost gasped at the new information. Pietro Lehnsherr was the rightful mother of the Attilan heirs? Some people would pay a lot to let that information to stay hidden, mostly the alleged beta mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdoms 
> 
> Sensus - Kingdom made out of mutant from the movies and comics, yet most remain without their mutant abilities (some still have thair abilities and are called the 'children of the elders'). This is where most the story takes place as we follow Pietro throughout the royal castle by the Sensus sea. These people live off crops and nature so their sea is concidered the cleanest as they never had their own industrial revolution, all the machinery they use, which is vary little, is purchesed from Licentia. This minor polution makes them the favourites of king Namor of Atlantis. The kingdom itself is quite flat and devoided of big forest with rich soil, perfect for farming. This country worships several gods but predominantly: Eon and Eternity. 
> 
> Wakanda - A kingdom made out of Wakanda characters yet with less technological advancement, though their still advance for this stories fantasy time period with a mix of magic and trcknology machinery. They are quite famous for their animal and the meat they sell. They worship predominantly: Epiphany and Explosion. 
> 
> Asgard - Well a kingdom made out of canon asgerdians but without their supernatural abilites though they are still much stronger and more war oriented then people from the other kingdoms. Their known for their weapons and predominantly worship: Explosion, death and Enmity. 
> 
> Licentia - Made out of famous Avenger members yet also without their abilities (unless thay had no Superpowers). This kingdom has, unlike others, adandoned magic and focused on technology giving them faster tecknological advancements yet a big lost to nature. This kingdom is know for their machinery and worships: Epiphany and Death. 
> 
> Atlantis - A kingdom of people that evolved to live underwater aka Namors kingdom. They are a small kingdoml yet the only kingdom with commonly useble magic which they export together with fish. They worship: Death and Eon. 
> 
> Attilan - Kingdom made out of Inhuman characters without their mist but thay are still more technologically advanced then anyone else, including Wakanda as they have both scientis and magic. They are quite self sustained exept for the need to tread for food. They predominantly worship: Infinity and Oblivion. 
> 
> Jotunheim - Has been destroyed during a war, was know for powerful magic users. 
> 
> 6 other kingdoms 


	3. Remy Labeau Would Never Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramy LeBeau will probably never change. He would always have the uncanny habit of breaking into beautiful omegas rooms to annoy them.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚ ☆ ·  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊⋆ ·⠀˚ .  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊ ┊ ┊⋆｡˚ ✩  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊✭ ·｡˚ ⋆ ˚  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊˚ . ⋆ ·⠀  
┊ ┊✷⠀⋆ ·⠀˚ .  
┊ ┊ ˚ . . · * ⋆ ·⠀  
┊ . ˚ ✩  
. · *

People always looked at his sister's with wide eyes, admiring their beauty and grace.....What the didn't do is turn thair heads in amazement at their appearance, following them through the room until they felt naked to their eyes. Pietro imagined it was an Omega thing. How the alpha's always become animalistic around a potential mate. The white haired male had to admit that his second gender did have a soft, somewhat enchanting look to it, delicate, some would say. It was much unlike Alpha whom even amounts royals were muscular and raugh around the edges, their skin harsh to the touch. Softer then betas even. 

══════✧✦✧♧•➲•♧✧✦✧══════

The white haired omega has been getting ready for about ten minutes at this point as he had helped his sisters with their preparations first. This one needs lipstick, the other one something done to her hair and of course an omega would know how to do all that. Well in their defense, he did, he was actually forced to take classes on those subjects when he was younger but that didn't mean he enjoyed them. Not to mention the dreadfully stiff atmosphere between him and Wanda, Pietro was sure even Tommy noticed and he was the definition of obvious. 

"I still can't believe you focused on your sisters for so long even though this is your evening." 

The sound came as such a surprise that Pietro spun around towards the sorce of the somewhat ruff voice in a panic, everything solitary to see the one and only: Ramy LeBeau, the king of thief's, leaning against balcony entrance with a smug, yet charming, smirk on his unfairly symmetrical face. The sun was in twilight behind him as well, giving him just the right lighting to add some additional charm. Oh, Eon why do you do this to Pietro's currently fragile heart? 

"Oh? And why's that an issue?" Pietro asked in a stern yet soft tone. "Well that means less time for me to enjoy you before the banquet." The auburn brunette said as he walked up to the other males azure draped bed and looked at the overly elaborate ballgown laied out on it. "A bit off an overkill, wouldn't ya say?" The white haired omega looked at the reflection of the other man in his vanity mirror with an annoyed expression on his face. Though the annoyance was not aimed at his guest so he was not in danger- yet. "Yes but father wants me to put my best foot forward as I have already missed several important events." Ramy raised his eyebrow lightly. "I wouldn't know, wasn't invited, barley got in here without sneeking inside." "So father actually you come to this one?" "Technically had to, he's still not a fan." The thief said with a light shrugging motion to his shoulders. "Yes, I do wonder why stealing such an amount resources you're able to crate your own kingdom isn't more respected." 

The red eyed male let out a deep laugh at that. "I see ya point. I should probably skater though....well unless you want to give me a preview." 

"Of what? Your wet dream?" 

"Our future marriage." 

Pietro got up from his chair in a quick motion, walking past Ramy and over to the bed where he picking up the ballgownd carefully yet swiftly. Annoyance was radiating through his movement as he did. "I don't know whom I will choose, the fact I known you the longest doesn't mean anything. It actually lessens you're chances." "Oh? I thought the turnay determined that." Pietro gave a smirk of his own as Ramy said that. 

"Not any longer." 

"Well cher, that is some polital skill you have if you got your father to agree to that." 

"I do, I got you out of prison twice after all. Now go, I have to change." 

The taller male looked at Pietro's thin pink lips for a split second before giving the onega a dashing smile, turning around, running toward the balcony and jumping off it, Ramy LeBeau would never change and Pietro didn't mind that.


End file.
